The Yearbook
by sasume - uchiha
Summary: El anuario es un gran recuerdo de cada año en el colegio, pero que hacer para salir notablemente en el. Kairi es una chica que está dispuesta a sobresalir en el anuario, Sora está dispuesto a vencer a Riku y Axel en todos los aspectos para estar en el anuario y Riku simplemente quiere tener una vida normal ¿Cuál sueño podrá cumplirse?
1. Spooky Cake

The yearbook

…. October 28th 12:00 am

2días y medio antes de Halloween

La campana sonó indicando la hora del almuerzo, todos corrieron a la puerta a manera de estampida salvaje obstruyendo el paso al mínimo grupo de estudiantes que aún no terminaban de guardar sus libros bajo el pupitre; el maestro pedía orden tratando de llamar la atención a sus indisciplinados alumnos dando suaves golpes a su escritorio con el borrador de pizarra.

Entre potentes y dolorosos empujones y pisotones de pies avanzaban a salir de uno en uno, incluso el maestro había comenzado a forzar los cuerpos de los adolescentes para escapar el aula.

Como siempre yo me quedaba al final, con mis brazos sobre el pupitre y mi rostro apoyado en mis muñecas, observando la misma rutina diaria de estos últimos 3 meses desde que comenzaron las clases.

Una vez que la ranura de escape estuvo vacía, salí del salón, no sin antes dirigirle a este una mirada de aburrimiento, tomé el picaporte y cerré suavemente la puerta, me quedé unos cuantos minutos pensativa, mirando ningún punto en específico, ya no había ningún estudiante en el pasillo entre el aula y los casilleros enfrente de esta, definitivamente e de la cafetería estaba funcionando de maravilla.

Me separé de la puerta y me dispuse a caminar a través del pasillo, recogí un mechón rojizo que se había entrometido en mi visión y lo coloqué detrás de mi oreja, tenía la mirada directo al suelo, el piso estaba limpio y radiante, gracias a que las sombras se proyectaban detrás de mí.

No estoy de segura de que distancia recorrí o el tiempo que me había demorado en llegar hasta ese punto, aun la luz proyectaba las sombras detrás de mí, pero una curiosa sombra se posó en frente mío, una muy característica…..

- sora…..- alcé mi rostro y me encontré con unos ojos azules, que a mi parecer y que me perdone Yamato Ishida, eran los más hermosos del mundo.

- porque n….v..a..f..t..r..a – me miró desconcertado mientras trataba de pasarse sin masticar algún tipo de alimento si bien era comestible.

- primero traga antes de hablar – comencé a reír por primera vez en el día – que estás comiendo – realmente la curiosidad me mataba.

La respuesta tardo, aunque sora se hubiese pasado ya el "alimento" se había quedado pensativo con la postura de Pooh cuando dice "`piensa, piensa, piensa" lo que le puso más humor a mi día. Su tardanza me dio la oportunidad de mirarlo más detalladamente, traía puesto el uniforme de la institución, camisa blanca un poco arrugada y sucia debido a las predecibles tonterías que el castaño solía hacer, un pantalón negro en estado normal a excepción de que en lugar de usar un cinturón como una persona común llevaba puesto la corbata que se supone debería estar en su cuello, cualquier otra persona lo miraría desde lejos y rezaría porque no se le acercara por nada del mundo, sora no es un chico común, no es normal, simplemente es sora….

- no lo sé – dijo lanzando una contagiosa carcajada que en un segundo se me pego. La risa de mi compañero paró y miró el techo, como si se le hubiese extraviado algo ahí – este…- rascándose la cabeza, bajo la mirada, miro sus zapatos y nuevamente subió su mirada al techo - …para que vine…- me miró como si yo supiera la respuesta.

- no lo sé, no soy adivina – me miró con ojos sospechosos – ¿te acordaste? – no sabía como romper el silencio que se había formado – ¿y bien?

- ahhhhhh – alzó su mirada junto con su brazo en señal de haber recordado, parecía una niño de primer año queriendo responder una pregunta de la cual puede o no que sepa la respuesta – ! – vaya forma de arruinar su momento de gloria – por que no vas a la cafetería? – al fin

- sora, no estoy de humor para ir a almorzar hoy, ni de oír los planes del presidente del consejo sobre el Halloween, ni siquiera estoy de acuerdo con la decoración que hizo – señalé con ambos brazos mi alrededor, los casilleros estaban con un montón de calcomanías de distintos tipos de arácnidos, roedores y criaturas mitológicas como momias, vampiros y brujas. Había papel naranja y negro en las puertas y el pasamano de las escaleras. El piso tenía un gran tapete de la mascota del equipo de baloncesto "Ribert" un tigre monocromático que ahora parecía una mezcla fantástica de accesorios infernales. La mascota tenía delineado los ojos y labios de color negro, parecía un tigre al más puro estilo de Marilyn Manson.

- no es para tanto, tú siempre exageras las cosas – puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y me regalo una de sus sonrisas, una hermosa sonrisa, realmente no entiendo como el año anterior gano Axel y su baboso intento fallido de sonrisa, bueno es pasable, lo inconcebible es que Riku ganase el segundo lugar sin haber sonreído una sola vez, incluso en la su fotografía ganadora del anuario del año anterior no tenia más que un rostro serio y ganó, eso era, mejor dicho, es inaudito. El metrosexual Axel y el egocéntrico de Riku dejaron a Sora en tercer lugar. Pero volviendo al tema…

- tal vez…..¿se supone que el sábado habrá ese baile de disfraces verdad?- pregunte a lo que él me asintió - ¿Cómo se supone que "nuestro Axel" logre convencer al decano para conseguir el baile? – lo reté no solo porque quiero que admita que tenga razón si no que…debe admitir que tengo razón.

- Kairi, cuando eres ahijado del decano, todo se puede – me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, como premio consuelo, se supone que debería enojarme, pero…..con sora jamás puedo enojarme.

- tienes razón, mientras Xemnas este como decano y Axel como delegado todo es posible.

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Spooky cake**_

La cafetería era un lugar muy amplio, el piso era completamente blanco y siempre estaba limpio, bueno, casi siempre….las mesas eran de distintos tipos y se colocaban de acuerdo a la clase "social" a la que el estudiante pertenezca.

Las mesas más grandes, eran rectangulares y a los lados más largos de esta se encontraba una tira de madera enlazada con la base de la mesa. Aquí es donde se sienta la gente "popular", algunas se sitúan a lado de las ventanas grandes que dan vista al campus del colegio, las otras en el centro.

El otro tipo de mesas son para los "corrientes", son redondas y tienen 4 sillas alrededor.

Y finalmente están las individuales, en realidad son las mismas redondas, con la misma cantidad de sillas, pero solo se sienta una persona. Las mesas están situadas en el rincón, cerca del basurero.

En la cafetería hay 2 ventanas grandes a los costados con vista al campus y entre estas se encuentra la barra de alimentos, hay me encontraba esos momentos, esperando mi turno, pero la fila era interminable, cada vez que quería avanzar, los futbolistas se metían, aunque les gritase o sora los empujara, todo era inútil.

- ¿Cuál es el especial de hoy? – preguntó uno de los musculitos, llamado Terra, era uno de los más guapos del instituto, estaba en último año, pero como todos los lindos, siempre son egocéntricos y solo piensan en si mismos, por lo visto recién llegaba del su entrenamiento, traía puesto el uniforme del club de fútbol americano, una chaqueta negra con mangas blancas y en la parte de atrás el logo y nombre del equipo _"The Tigers"._

- repollo con salsa de arándanos y jugo de espinaca, arroz con lenteja y salsa de soya y de postre miel de maple – todo sonaba, asqueroso – hoy es 2 x 1, el postre se repite y gratis cualquier bebida.

- excelente – dijo y giro su rostro, como buscando a alguien – ¡OYE AQUA! – gritó sin notar que me encontraba detrás – ¿CHOCOLATE O MORA? – si, esa era la novia del futbolista, Aqua Sea, una chica muy modesta e inteligente, tenía cabello azulado con mechones celestes, era corto, traía el uniforme del instituto y como siempre estaba sentada en una de las mejores mesas.

- MORA – gritó ella

- bien, me da 2 especiales y ese cake de mora - al decir estas palabras, todo el mundo se quedó mudo, no había un solo ruido a excepción del grillo que siempre suena – oigan, tal vez suene asqueroso, pero sabe bien – dicho esto, colocó su tarjeta estudiantil, cargada seguramente con mil dólares, en la ranura de descuento y tal como dije eran $1000.

El almuerzo tarda 1 hora, yo estaba sentada en una mesa redonda con sora, en espera de mis otros amigos, sora comía vorazmente "mi almuerzo" porque realmente no tenía hambre y se lo he comprado.

Mi mirada se concentraba en la mesa más lejana de la cafetería, una individual.

Xion Yagami, la hermana menor de Sora, siempre se sentaba allí, es posible que la mesa tenga su nombre, desde el año anterior vive allí, nadie habla con ella, aun siendo mi compañera de clase que casualmente se sienta mi lado, nunca hemos hablado, se su nombre porque el castaño me lo ha dicho, a veces quisiera ir a invitarla a almorzar con nosotros, pero luego de incidente con Roxas, no me atrevo

Y hablando de Roxas, un joven apuesto de cabello rubio y ojos azules que vestía una bata negra, propia del club más popular del cole _"la organización XIII", _se acercaba a nuestra mesa, recientemente ingreso a ese club y se ha hecho un buen amigo de Axel, quien también es parte de ese club, Roxas es el número 13, Axel, mmmmmm bueno no creo que sea muy importante saber su número.

- Que hay Roxas? – pregunto mi hiperactivo amigo

- Ventus se cayó de las escaleras y ha sido muy divertido – anunció muy alegre, con razón esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja – estaba tratando de bajar por el barandal, cuando uno de los listones que adornaban la escalera lo hecho tropezar y se ha caído – mi rubio favorito se la había pasado de maravilla hoy, nos decía alegremente que se ha adaptado a la organización, aunque admite que el director Xemnas es un dolor de cabeza, no ha sido un impedimento para que haga nuevos amigos – Saix, es un sangrón de mierda, es tan pero tan serio, nada lo hace reir, es pero que Riku – continuó narrando entre carcajadas muy pegadizas – Marluxia, el coordinador de arte dramático, es muy extraño, adora con toda su vida las rosas, creo que se ha enamorado – más risa me daba intentando imaginar el rostro de Roxas cuando vio por primera vez a Marluxia.

- Hay alguna chica? – pregunté, por que de lo contrario pensaría que era un club gay o algo por el estilo.

- si que lo hay – me miró muy animadamente – es la capitana de las porristas, Larxene, las novia de Axel

- so…jl-asd – intentó hablar sora, y por la forma en que habló, o no se ha tragado la comida, o se ha mordido la lengua – solo hay una? – bueno la opción 1 ha ganado.

- si, aunque hay rumores, sobre un nuevo integrante, no se si será mujer u hombre – dijo adoptando una forma muy formal

- pero sería entonces 14 – dije

- no lo sé – se encogió de hombros y empezó a comer "mi almuerzo 2" 2 x 1 es bueno en ocasiones - van a ir al baile - pregunto no sin antes tragar lo que se había llevado a la boca

- no

- si

El no fue mío, no iba a asistir a esa mediocridad, aunque fuese para algo bueno, se elegirá al rey y reina y saldrán en el anuario, hasta los nominados saldrán y el mejor disfraz también, es posible que Sora venza en lo del disfraz, pero yo no nominad a los peores disfraces, en algo tengo que brillar, pero no tengo un talento en particular, hasta Roxas tiene un talento...

- Oye Sora, a que yo puedo tomar más soda por la nariz que tú - reto al choco que jamás se ha perdido un reto en su vida, alguna vez tendré que recordar el mal momento que tuvo que pasar al ser retado por Roxas a ponerse brillo labial rojo, tomar una foto y ponerle de foto de perfil en facebook por un mes, si lo hizo.

- hecho - sorió fríamente sora

Antes de que yo pudiese decir algo,la soda ya estaba en sus fosas nasales u empezaron a sorber el líquido, asqueroso. Roxas estaba en la delantera, le faltaba poco y Sora también estaba por buen camino.

Roxas finalmente introdujo toda la soda y venció...o eso creí

- No es justo, repetición, pido revancha - se abalanzó Sora sobre la mesa bramando peor que un niño pequeño.

- dame tu soda - ni siquiera respondí cuando me lo pidió, tomó el recipiente e hizo lo mismo que hace unos segundos...

- listo - fanfarroneó si victoria hasta que... - achussssssssssssssss! - toda la soda salió de su nariz y su boca y fue a para, por suerte no en mi cara, no en mi ropa, pero si en la de Sora - cof, cof - Sora no se molesto pero si fue a auxiliarlo dándole golpecitos en la espalda - cof, cof - también fui a ayudar ni siquiera me importó que los demás se hayan asqueado

Si esos eran mis amigos, Roxas tal vez logre salir en el anuario como el chico más raro de la cafetería...no lo sé, pero por lo menos saldrá...

Tal vez ya sea hora de que yo también sobresalga, aun no se en que, pero tengo la impresión de que luego del almuerzo lo sabre

* * *

**Aquí otra de mis locas ideas, espero cualquier crítica, ya saben el resto.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, unicamente la trama.**

**y por favor necesito un personaje que sea tipo gay (no riku, no sora, no demyx, roxas o axel), es para el cap 3 ah y ni marluxia que ya tengo planes para él.**

**bueno, eso es todo por ahora, me concentraré más en este fic por ahora...asi que aunque me odien tendrán que aguantarse porque no me voy a ir n_n**


	2. Surprise I

_El almuerzo había terminado, por orden del director todos debíamos irnos a casa, típico cuando existe una reunión de maestros, que en lugar de ser reunión, es una fiesta de porno entre los maestros….bueno las maestras de seguro que no participan en eso, ellas hacen el trabajo._

_Tifa, es mi maestra preferida, es la profesora de arte y además de ser mi madrina. Se suponía que hoy teníamos clases con ella, pero ven lo que es "el cumplimiento laboral"…_

_Todos las aulas debían estar vacías dentro de 5 minutos, si no querías ser "arrestado" por decirlo así, por el escuadrón de vigilancia que siempre se encarga de las salidas, así nadie cometería vandalismo._

_Yo ya me encontraba fuera, junto con Roxas, solo estaba esperando a Sora, que para mi mala suerte, estaba detenido, acusado de hurto, "no creo que alzar un marcador del piso en el aula sea hurto", pero de todas formas irá a su expediente._

_¿Quieren saber como está Roxas?, después de casi morir ahogado a causa de la soda, Ventus llegó muy molesto hacia nuestra mesa…..y pues creo que Roxas le había cagado el salto mortal que había intentado hacer….._

_**Flash Back**_

_- "Cof, Cof" – tosía el rubio, aun sacando de su interior la soda_

_- Oye, la próxima vez no te hagas el todopoderoso – regañó el castaño mientras regresaba a su puesto, ponía los pies sobre la mesa y se cruzaba de brazos, y es que tenía razón, ¿Acaso quería morir?, giré mi rostro 10º para ver que era lo que Roxas miraba y no pude evitar reír….Había intentado ¿impresionarla?_

_**Capitulo 2**_

"_**Sorprise I"**_

_Había intentado ¿impresionarla?..._

_- Roxas… - llamé y no pensaba decir nada más hasta que levantara su cabeza, lo que no tardó en ocurrir – no necesitas hacer esto, ella te adora…. – se vio confundido al principio, pero al darse cuenta…._

_- No es eso, sabes que me gusta competir, no es que ella no sea importante, pero no lo hecho por ella, es decir, por que habría de hacerlo por ella, si no es tan importante, aunque lo es no lo es tanto, pero hipotéticamente ella lo es todo y a la vez nada, es decir no es un complemento que se pueda adquirir con una impresión, no hablo de que lo hiciera para ella, es decir de que no estoy tan encaprichado con ella como para ponerme a sus pies – empezó a hablar rápidamente, algo que no tenía lógica, se contradecía el mismo, además de que le estaba dando una fuerte jaqueca a Sora quien de las iras se había puesto el dichoso "Postre de miel de maple" en los oídos - si me hago entender – terminó posando sus manos en su cabeza y respirando agitadamente, posteriormente las bajó hasta sus rodillas y dejó caer su rostro sobre la mesa causando un sonido, bastante fuerte la verdad, lo dejó así por unos 4 segundos y luego dijo - …¿Qué debo hacer para llamar su atención Kairi?_

_Esbocé una sonrisa y puse mi mano sobre su cabeza, lo acaricié como a un cachorrito mientras Sora parecía estar en el paraíso de la "No Confusión Con Roxas" – ya te lo he dicho ella te adora_

_- ni siquiera me habla _

_- pero siempre te sonríe – ante este Roxas alzó la cabeza, llevó su mirada a "Ella" y sonrió_

_- Es verdad siempre me sonríe, pero no tengo la fuerza para hablarle, somos muy diferentes, ella es de la alta sociedad – terminó por dañar su momento – se sienta al frente de nosotros, en la mesa mega popular del cole, cruza sus piernas esbeltas, coloca su mano izquierda bajo su mentó y con la otra mano juega con uno de sus rubios mechones de cabello, entrecerrando los ojos cada vez que ríe, parece un ángel, cuya luz ilumina mi camino cuando estoy cerca de ella, soy un maldito cuervo, tan obscuro como la noche, ¡ soy como el cuervo que se posó sobre el busto de Minerva y dijo "nunca jamás"! ese cuervo que mira irónicamente a su propio yo, y le niega la existencia – La verdad no se si lo ha sacado de un poema, pero me llegó al alma._

_- Roxas….por favor, no te digas __así__, __eres__ un Chico que vale __mucho__, Ella __lo__ sabe – trate de __consolarlo_

_- Kairi, hasta ahora le he mandado 500 mensajes anónimos, 30 ramos de flores anónimos a su casa, donde seguramente Riku los quema, le compre un cachorrito, al que le puse "Zack", un Doverman, que es muy manso, no hace dañó – en serio lo había hecho, esa rubita tiene mucha suerte, ya quisiera que Sor….es decir que un chico hiciese lo mismo por mí – una vez me dijo hola y yo como un idiota no le respondí – ya empezó con sus cosas personales que la verdad no sabía - …..en el jardín de niños ella se me acercó para pedirme un lápiz y casi me hago pis en los pantalones por que estaba muy nervioso, soy una desgracia – terminó de abuchearse colocando nuevamente su cabeza sobre la mesa y creo que todos nos escucharon porque, bueno se rieron y Naminé puso cara de…..como ni se lo imaginan._

_Iba a tratar de consolarlo cuando Ventus apareció…y…_

_- ROXAS! – se acercó Ven, la verdad me agrada mucho es un chico de lo más adorable, mi otro rubio favorito, solo que es más popular que nosotros, por ser amigo de Terra y Aqua, desearía saber cuando le mostrará al mundo quien es realmente, pero no hablemos más de ello, por que en lo reviews van a pedir explicaciones - ¿Cómo pudiste empujarme por las escaleras?, arruinaste mi oportunidad de que ella me admire, aunque bueno, se que no le hubiera interesado – no estoy segura de a qué se refería pero o sonó como una simple prueba de habilidades_

_- Ven…- lo llamé – Roxas no está bien en este momento como para que lo regañes_

_- me ha arruinado la oportunidad de que Naminé me mire, aunque sea de con el rabillo del ojo, todo es su culpa – dicho esto se alejó de nosotros._

_¿Queréis saber quien es Ventus?, es el hermano gemelo menor o mayor, en realidad eso no lo sé, es un buen amigo, ahorita esta un poco alterado y yo también de hecho no me imaginé que ambos estuvieran tras la misma chica, pero bueno es idéntico a Roxy, pero un poco más alto, seguramente debido al Ballet, este, podemos repetir la escena, se me ha escapado la lengua…_

_**Fin Flash Back **_

_- Roxas, ¿estás bien? – no obtuve respuesta, se que ya no quería hacer más el ridículo – Roxas Are you Ok? – pregunté, Roxas es bueno hablando inglés, seguramente se sentía más seguro con ello, porque no tardó en responder _

_- i'm fine Kairi…but…. – nuevamente en estado depresivo – She was listening Kairi, listening…i'll never get she looks at me, never – estaba tan triste que me daba ganas de meterle un golpe, pero ese es el papel de Sora_

_- Roxas, all is ok, she likes you, i know _

_- How you know it? __Tell me how? – la pregunta era impredecible, que ¿Cómo lo sabía?, la verdad no lo sabía, pero que más podía decirle._

_- she always smiles at you, i don't guess that she smiles to herself ,c'mon Roxas, don't lose the hope, never lose it – me sentía estúpida, Ventus también quiere algo con ella, que le voy a decir cuando me pida consejo, ¿lo mismo que a Roxas?...tendría que hablar con Naminé para estar segura._

_Antes de que Roxas pudiese contestar "algo" se nos acercó, y no me refiero a Sora. Un muchacho alto de cabello plateado caminó desde la entrada del cole hacia nosotros, específicamente hacia Roxas. Riku….el chico más deseado, el más perfecto, tan perfecto que su maldita perfección es su mayor defecto….no admito que sea perfecto….si vale de algo decir que hace algunos año era mi mejor amigo junto con Sora, pero ahora no es ni la sombra del chico al quien le confié muchas cosas en mi infancia, ni la sombra…vestía el uniforme de la institución, su cabello era corto, un poco más arriba de los hombros y su rostro sin expresión alguna como siempre…._

_- Roxas – lo llamó a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros – tienes un segundo - ¿lo llamó?, eso es nuevo _

_- sure – vaya respuesta, seguramente lo hizo para confundirlo, luego de responder se quedó un momento parado, supongo que para ver su reacción_

_- Hurry up!, i don't have your fucking time ok? – ¿soprendida?, la verdad no, es un chico que se las sabe todas, tiene el mejor rendimiento que este colegio haya visto alguna vez._

_Trate de escuchar que hablaban, pero estaban demasiado lejos, me hubiera acercado más pero Sora ya había salido y le prometí que iría a estudiar con él_

_- Que pasa? – Preguntó el ojiazul – acaso ya se llevan bien, ¿me perdí de algo?_

_- la verdad no Sora, Riku llegó, llamó a Roxas, el se fue con él, y aquí estamos – me crucé de brazos esperando respuesta por parte de mi compañero, pero no la recibí, en cuanto le conté lo que pasó Sora se fue con ellos, ¡Dam! _

_Sora aún es amigo de Riku, ya no se llevan como antes, es decir eran los mejores amigos, pero ahora son conocidos, por no decir extraños en un mismo lugar._

_Ya me estaba cansando, los tres habían comenzado a hablar seguramente de lo estúpida que me veo parada aquí, bueno Sora puede que me defienda, Roxas, es más tímido pero siempre ha salido en mi rescate y Riku, bueno él es el que da el tema de conversación._

_Muy pronto varios chicos empezaron a acercarse donde se encontraban ellos, pero que demonios estaba pasando, de 3 chicos en una conversación pasó a ser una aglomeración, había como 30 y tantos estudiantes, no me iba a quedar allí parada, escuche que alguien pronunció mi nombre, todos se voltearon a verme, se miraron entre ellos y se echaron a reír como psicópatas._

_¿Quién dijo mi nombre?, no tengo ni la menor idea, y no me iba a quedar para averiguarlo, apenas voltearon, cogí mis cosas y me alejé del lugar….._

_5 min después….._

_Me encontraba cerca de mi casa, pare ser precisos a 2 cuadras, me paré en seco en frente de la casa de Sora, ya le había dicho a mamá que me quedaría en su casa para terminar mi trabajo, me apetecía esperarlo allí y de paso conversar con su madre, una mujer muy mona de ojos azules y cabellos negro llamada Maiko, no se sabía si Xion ya había llegado a casa, si me encontraba con ella, sería mi fin, pero bueno Maiko estaría para salvarme, en verdad le tenía miedo a esa chica._

_Sin pensar más me encaminé a casa de mi amigo, toqué la puerta, varias veces, pero no recibí respuesta alguna, no había nadie en casa._

_Me senté en la grada frente a la puerta, posé mi barbilla sobre mis muñecas y suspiré, me tocaría esperar a Sora, que de seguro estará pensando que me fui a casa._

_La calle es muy tranquila, no pasan muchos autos, y cada casa tiene distinto modelo arquitectónico, Sora vivía en una casa de 2 pisos, la casa tenía una gran puerta negra y a los lados de esta ventanas rectangulares, 2 a cada lado, había una pequeño tejado encima de mi, sujetado al frente con 2 pilares, arriba de este se podía ver una ventana redonda, la habitación de Sora y "la luz estaba encendida", no podía creerlo, había llegado antes que yo y no me quería abrir la puerta, debió haber tomado el atajo para poder llegar antes que yo._

_Corrí hacia el costado de la casa, había un árbol a lado de la habitación de Sora, siempre trepábamos este cuando éramos niños para llegar a su habitación. Respiré hondó y comencé a subir cerciorándome de que nadie me vea, no me importaba la falda, de todas formas maña sería con e uniforme de educación física._

_Me sujeté de una rama que se situaba a lado de la ventana de Sora y deslizándome por esta llegué a la ventana que por cierto estaba abierta, me acomodé la falda antes de entrar y apenas puse un pie en la habitación me encontré a…nadie…..Sora , aun no había llegado, seguramente olvido apagar la luz, debí imaginarlo, nadie tendría la luz encendida a las 2:30 pm_

* * *

_**Bueno he dividido el cap, mañana subo el siguiente, pero diganme que les ha parecido...ventus y roxas son hermanos peleando por la atencion de la misma chica...WTF...de que se reian los chicos?...o q le aguarda a kairi en la casa de sora?...descubran en el siguiente doble cap de mañana ^^**  
_


	3. Surprise II

_Me sujeté de una rama que se situaba a lado de la ventana de Sora y deslizándome por esta llegué a la ventana que por cierto estaba abierta, me acomodé la falda antes de entrar y apenas puse un pie en la habitación me encontré a…nadie…..Sora , aun no había llegado, seguramente olvido apagar la luz, debí imaginarlo, nadie tendría la luz encendida a las 2:30 pm._

_Me encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama de Sora, contemplando el desorden en el que el cuarto se encontraba, la ventana por la que había ingresado estaba a lado del lugar de descanso de mi amigo en posición vertical y al frente de esta un escritorio, supuestamente para hacer tareas, pero en lugar de encontrar libros, o cuadernos de trabajo o como se trataba de un chico que no era el más responsable del mundo, únicamente una lámpara; en lugar de ello había una caja de pizza y bueno sin pizza…..una hamburguesa a medio comer y sobre todo, calcomanías…..siempre supe que amaba los videojuegos pero esto era demasiado, ¿Final Fantasy?, ¿Dead or Alive?, ¿MARIO BROS?...este chico simplemente era un desastre, su cuarto era de color azulado cuando recién lo conocí, ahora era casi blanco, jamás lo había pintado, incluso había marcas de antiguos posters que seguramente se han de encontrar en el basurero y quien sabe de que se trataban._

_El piso, peor que el escritorio, estaba lleno de ropa, toda la ropa del armario debía estar en el piso y aun así de los cajones del armario sobresalían las camisas, busos, jerseys y demás…la cama estaba destendida, el cubrecama estaba en el piso la sabana parecía una pelota, estaba enrollada justo a mi lado, debajo de la almohada se podía ver unos libros, viéndolos detenidamente eran mangas de Dragon ball y Naruto, no estoy en contra de que mantenga vacio el espacio bajo su almohada, hasta yo tengo una que otra foto pero era demasiado._

_¿Qué hay debajo de la cama? No era necesario saber….empecé de la nada a acariciar la colcha de Sora, era muy suave, de color verde….me recosté en la cama, gire mi rostro y pude percibir el aroma de la cobija, era el mismo aroma del castaño, exactamente el mismo aroma._

_Debí haberme quedado dormida unos 10 minutos, cuando desperté pude ver que por primera vez en mi vida no me había movido mientras descansaba, pero bueno era hora de levantarse, me senté, me estiré y nuevamente posé mi mano en la cama, quería volver a sentir la colcha._

_Pero en lugar de sentir una superficie acolchada y suave, sentí una fría y lisa, me giré un poco, para ver cual era aquel objeto con el que había hecho contacto y definitivamente fue uno de los peores errores de mi vida…_

_Sora era la clase de chico despistado, a veces irresponsable e inmaduro, puedo perdonar que tenga su habitación hecha un desastre o que coleccione calcomanías infantiles, pero esto era imperdonable, mi pobre mano había caído en su ropa interior, no lo podía creer, era un bóxer de color rojo con líneas negras a los lados, estaría menos asustada e indignada si fueran limpios. Seguramente en la mañana, al levantarse vio que estaba tarde y había dejado la ropa tirada._

_Pero no debería enojarme, después de todo he sido yo la que he entrado sin permiso, además Sora no es adivino como para saber que una chica, o sea yo, iba a entrar tan frenéticamente a su alcoba._

_Ya que había entrado lo menos que podía hacer era limpiar su cuarto, tal vez me reclame pero es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a aceptar. Miré el reloj que estaba "de milagro" en el escritorio del ojiazul, eran las 3:00 pm, eché un vistazo rápido fuera de la habitación para saber si alguien había llegado durante mi visita al mundo de los sueños, pero no había nadie. ¿En donde se había metido todo el mundo?_

_No tenía respuesta alguna a esa pregunta, pero prefería arreglar la habitación e irme a casa. Me puse manos a la obra primeramente recogí la ropa de mi desordenado y sucio amigo, tengo suerte de no haber sido educada como una princesa, al no ser delicada, no me daba ningún disgusto recoger las calcetas y playeras sudadas, bueno me daba recelo de coger la ropa interior, para eso me ayudé de una regla que encontré en la mochila de Sora…..su mochila…cuando la vi mas detenidamente me di cuenta de que era de deportes, me distraje de esto cuando me vi forzada a coger la prenda con mi mano cuando recordé algo de suma importancia ¡MI MOCHILA! La había olvidado en las gradas frente a la entrada de la casa._

_Salí de la habitación corriendo hacia el pasillo y bajé las escaleras, al ritmo al que iba era normal que me tropezara en algún peldaño, y así fue había bajado ya 5 escalones cuando mi tobillo dio un violento giro haciendo que mi cuerpo se tambalee, traté de mantener el equilibrio pero fue inútil. Simplemente no quería sentir el dolor que me esperaba, iba a caer de cara en los peldaños pero aquel dolor nunca llegó pude sentir dos brazos que sujetaban de la cintura y halaban mi cuerpo hacia atrás. Por instinto traté de zafarme de aquellas manos, así que me en lugar de apoyar a la causa de la persona, tomé sus brazos los apreté me empujé a mi misma y por obviedad también a aquella persona._

_Cerré los ojos pero esta vez tampoco recibí el impacto, solo sentí que chocaba con algo suave, el último impacto no tardó en ocurrir…..¿Quién era esa persona? Necesitaba saberlo, aunque ya lo sabia, prefería pensar que era alguien más_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Surprise II**_

…_.. ¿Quién era esa persona? Necesitaba saberlo, aunque ya lo sabia, prefería pensar que era alguien más._

_- auch – escuché un quejido familiar, enseguida me senté sobre mis rodillas para el rostro de mi salvador – Kairi, como pesas – ese comentario estaba demás, aunque me molestó no era el momento de pensar en eso_

_- oh Dios, Sora lo siento mucho – puse una mano en mi boca, no estaba con moretones, pero ahora que me daba cuenta el me había aferrado a su pecho y cayó sobre su espalda, nunca me perdonaría si le hubiese pasado algo malo – ven – traté de levantarlo_

_- No pasa nada – me dedico otra de sus sonrisas – siempre me caigo, ya estoy acostumbrado – dicho esto se sentó en el piso y frotó su espalda – solo que esta es la primera vez que caigo con peso extra – guardo una milésima de segundo de silencio – No Estás Gorda – se apresuró a decir jugando con sus manos_

_Reí para mi misma, cuando el escucho mi risa, bueno o sacó la risa que guardaba desde hace rato o se contagió de la mía, pero la cosa era que estaba bien. La diversión no duró para siempre._

_- Es cierto mi mochila – iba a correr nuevamente rumbo a la puerta cuando_

_- La recogí por ti mientras dormías – se acercó_

_- gracias – suspiré aliviada, pero eso me hizo recordar algo más – me viste dormida – tenía decir "NO"_

_- si, parecías una bebe – entre risas dijo algo que lo condenaría para siempre, no podía creer que solo sonriera y pusiera sus manos tras su cabeza_

_- es decir que mientras dormía, no pudiste quitar "esto" de mi lado – Ambos abrimos los ojos lo más que pudimos cuando mostré la prenda, y es que no la había soltado, mi cara se torno roja, hasta más no poder y la de Sora, peor que la mía – yo…..este…- debía ser el peor momento de mi vida, el peor, incluso sobre pasó a la vez que Sora vomitó en mi mochila._

_- seré más precavido la próxima vez – ni bien terminó de decir esto tomó su ropa interior y quedó un silencio incómodo entre nosotros, que no duró mucho, Sora no soporta estar en silencio mucho tiempo - ¿quieres algo de beber?, te traeré algo, ve a la sala por favor – ni siquiera pude responder, pero era mejor así._

_Me adentré en la sala, estaba muy obscura así que busque…..este….llamémoslo botón de encender luz…..no podía creer lo que ese lugar tenía para mí, únicamente para mí._

* * *

_**Perdon por lo corto pero quería darle suspenso *risa macabra* gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios por ahora no voy a responder ninguno tal vez en el proximo n_n**  
_


End file.
